Fireflies
by the sHINjo
Summary: Done in Kurama's POV: Things are happening, though no one knows it. They choose to ignore the fact, and something's comming. An unseen presence, of a spirit... Looks can be decieving, and innocence is not this Youko's first priority. *IN PROGRESS*


I stood outside, under the great branches of an oak tree. The leaves rustled back and forth causing a small swishing sound to echo through the empty night. Lamp-lit streets remained not stepped upon, and not even the owls were out tonight.

For they knew as well, that it was not just an ordinary hour. They knew, much much more that the careless Ningens of this world paid attention to. Creatures had the capability to call upon the wilderness and take note of the strange actions rising around them.

No one else knew, because they had chosen to ignore the fact that things were happening. All of them chose to ignore it. Every single one. Even...even Hiei. 

Raising my hand to brush the bangs out of my face, I stared at the full moon that hung in the starless sky and I sighed. "Things are happening, and I can't stop them."

******

The next day, I awoke the the familiar voice of a well known Spirit Detective. "G'morning, Kurama." 

I looked up at him his form only visible because of the glaring sun from my now open window. "What are you doing in my room, Yusuke?" I asked him, pulling the covers of my bed a bit closer to me.

"What do you think, silly. You overslept and we were all waiting on you. I decided might as well make a personal wake up call."

Blinking, trying to get the glare of light from my eyes, I sunk deeper into the matress of my bed. "I overslept? What time is it?"

Yusuke jumped down from the window sill and came to stare at me, only inches away from my face. "It's two in the afternoon, Kurama. Are you feeling alright?"

I gasped and my mouth fell open. "I slept till two?!" Flinging the covers from my bed I hopped out no longer worried about the fact that Yusuke stood before me. Pulling out clothes from my dressor, I quickly changed from my fox covered pajamas into my more formal clothing and blushed when I finally turned to face Yusuke again.

He only shook his head with a small laugh. "Come on already. It seemed like Botan had something real important to say to the rest of us."

"Botan?" I questioned.

"Yeah, she just came back from Spirit World with a message from Koenma. It sounded urgent, and Hiei's getting restless." Yusuke snickered at his mentioning of the Youkai, and I blushed again.

When we finally did reach the point in which Hiei, Kuwabara, and Botan stood I was fully aware of my senses and completely awake.

"Sorry about that guys...I don't know what's wrong with me today." I apologized to the others, and they only stared at me with a bit of concern, at least, everyone but Hiei.

"You think you got a cold?" Kuwabara asked in his own manner.

Botan looked at Kuwabara, shaking her head. "I doubt that Kurama's got a cold. But we do need to get down to business."

"Yeah." Yusuke said and strode over to where Botan was, to get in close on the scoop.

After looking at Hiei, I also walked over and the oar's girl began her story.

I tried my hardest to listen intently, although it was as if something didn't want me to hear. Some sort of higher being, some creature. The form of a silver fox appeared reflecting off of the pieces of a shattered mirror. I blinked unbelievingly, but when I turned back it was gone.

"---And that there's some strange dimensional hopper that we must keep an eye out for. Lord Koemna said we must be wary and cautious of it. When found, it must be caught." Botan paused, and looked to me. "Kurama...?"

My legs folded under me, and I felt the sidewalk brush against my face. Everyone ran to my side but I couldn't hear their words. Their forms blurred and my eyes lulled to the back of my head before everything went black...

******

As I awoke, I found myself lying on my bed. Back in my room. I sighed and felt safe until I saw it. Again. The small, silver fox was sitting at the foot of my bed. Intently watching me, eyes following my every movement. I tried to call out, but couldn't find my voice. 

Shutting my eyes, I tried to make the fox disappear like before. Although, when I reopened them, Hiei was where it once sat. 

He crawled over to me, and stared into my eyes, nearly pinning me to my bed. "Hiei...?"

"Yes, Kurama?" He answered, breathing in my face. Moving forward, he pressed his lips to mine. Though, before he had done so, I inhaled a soft, quivering gasp and found a scent that was not his. Pushing him away from me, I hit the imposter upside the head, then fell off the side of the bed. Scrambling to my feet again, I stared at him.

"Who are you?" I managed to squeak out in a soft, hoarse voice.

After the fox shook its head, it walked to the edge of the bed where it sat. With an easly little flick of its tail, it transformed into its true form of Youko. She had short golden hair that covered her black tipped fox ears partially, auburn brown eyes, and a white tipped, orange fox tail that lay ontop her lap. 

Rubbing her head, she looked at me with a bit of dismay. "Geeze, remind me to never try and be nice to people... All I tried to do was cheer ya up, you didn't need to go and hit me."

Having not been expecting this, at all, I was completely stunned. I was just about to say something when I heard voices outside my bedroom door:

"Should someone go check on Kurama? I mean...it was just so sudden and all."

"Hn."

"Hey Hiei, why don't _you go check on him. I'm sure you'd enjoy that, hehe."_

"HN...!"

"Kuwabara, quit being an ass."

"We don't even know what's wrong with him. I mean, people don't just pass out in the middle of the street with no explanation or anything. Maybe there was something Lord Koenma forgot to tell me..."

"Bah, I'm sure he's probably just faking it. After all, he might just want some attention from shortie here---OUCH!!!! What the hell?!"

I pressed my back to the door and sank to the floor, shaking my head in dismay. I put my hands to my face, forgetting that the other Youko was still in my room. 

"Some friends ya got there, Foxy." 

My eye twitched as I was informed to as, "Foxy". Why did this Youko act as if she knew me from somewhere long ago or something? Removing my face from my hands, I looked up at her again. "Is there something you want or are you just some sort of crazy stalker?"

Yes, it wasn't exactly my politest manner, but I indeed was becoming annoyed with her.

"Hm? Oh yes, there is something I want." She placed her hands behind her back and began to rock back an forth on her heels.

"Well then, if you tell me what it is, maybe I can get it for you and you can leave me alone."

She giggled. Obviously she thought my answer funny and was mocking me. "Chill, Kurama. I'll tell you when I see fit, but right now I don't want to."

"Then can you leave me alone until you're ready?" 

"Nope!" Again she giggled.

This was becomining annoying so I stood up turning to my door. "I have places to go and things to do, it would be in both our best intrests if you would." I reached for the doorknob, but when my hand touched it it flew right through. I couldn't grab it. Staring at my own hand then the doorknob in supersticion, I reeled back upon the other Youko.

"Heh, sorry. You're now mine and leaving this room without me is unpermitted." Clasping her hands together her eyes sparkled, "Aw you're so cute. I'll have to get you a little collar and leash just to make sure you don't go running away. Because that would just be terrible." 

My eyes grew wide with horror, and I began to pound upon the door looking for a way out. I yelled, hoping the others could hear me but recieved no reply. I sank to my knees and the other Youko stood, laughing insanely. Her ears were pulled back and pressed to her head as she cackled.

Jerking up, I sat holding my chest and panting hard. 

Looking up from his crossed arms, Hiei stared at me. "You alright?"

"Yeah...fine..." I lied. There was a strange feeling I was left with after expirencing the nightmare...a sense of something that it would someday soon...come true.


End file.
